


A Lovecraftian Love story

by Queen_of_Mischief



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: A new ghost friend for Klaus, Ben needs someone to love too, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lavinia Min - Constance Wu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Mischief/pseuds/Queen_of_Mischief
Summary: What if Ben wasn't the only ghost that followed Klaus? Ben doesn't have to be alone while in the afterlife and what if he meets a girl that is more like his siblings and himself than he realizes.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	A Lovecraftian Love story

One question that has plagued humanity is what happens after we die, do we go to heaven or hell or just simply stop being or if you believe in reincarnation you simply are born as something else that is dictated by what you did in your past life, one thing uniting those theories is that they can’t be answered. Well that was what Lavinia thought before a night out with her friends turned into a trauma story that ended with darkness, Lavinia next found herself at a hospital, she was confused how she got there? Why is she here? It wasn’t until she looked down and saw her body laying motionless as it was hooked up to a machine and beeping slowly, She noticed her mother was outside talking with a doctor and tried to get her attention “Mother I’m here I’m fine what's going on?” She didn’t realise that she had walked through the walls until she was beside her crying mother “how did this happen?” she asked the doctor “it appears to be a random drunken attack, the boys responsible have been found and are being questioned by the police, I’m afraid what they gave your daughter was a powerful drug that has a high risk of ending her life, is there any other family members she has?” Lavinia answered without thinking “nope just me and my mum” “no I had her young and the father didn’t stay in the picture she’s all I have” “I understand and we will do all we can” the doctor said before walking off and leaving the mother alone unknowingly with her daughter. “What the fuck is going on?” Lavinia said loudly again to no response, she saw her mother go to enter the room and tried to block her “LOOK AT ME” she screams but what stills her heart was when her mother went straight through her, “ohh chilly room” was the only confirmation that Lavinia wasn’t more than just an invisible figure watching on the sidelines as her mother holds her hand, the feeling at least being replicated on Lavinia’s ghostly ones. “I’m a ghost” she said softly as realization sets in making her depressed, she stares at her heart monitor which only seems to be going slowly until finally it’s silent signifying that Lavinia is dead however she was shocked that no light appeared and that she wasn’t sucked down to hell, what she was greeted with was her mother’s hysterical cries as Doctors come in but ultimately pronounce her dead.

The doctors once they calmed down her mother began to talk about what to do now with her body and that was something Lavinia didn’t want to listen to so she walked outside to the entrance of the hospital. She was shocked by all the ghosts around but quickly got used to it, though some ghosts still disgust her as how they died seems a visual clue, Lavinia guesses being drugged via drinks wouldn’t do much to her body so she’s happy to see her body does look normal. A commotion quickly got her attention, along with others as it appears one hispanic guy was dragging a dark haired guy into the rehab next door, Lavinia wasn’t interested in them she was interested in the tall dark guy walking bored beside them, even from afar she could tell he was Korean and that he must really like black going by his outfit. She felt weird to be attracted to a dead guy but considering she was dead and that it seems like she’s gonna spend a long time walking the Earth she might as well make some undead friends. Upon moving closer she could hear more of what they were saying “this is for your own good Klaus” the hispanic man said handing the paper work with one hand and holding onto the other guy with his other arm, “this is utter torture Diego, I promise I’ll go clean just don’t make me do it here!” The other guy Klaus, never seemed to stop shouting and this must be a rehab clinic since they were talking about getting clean, so Klaus must be a junkie that explains the dirty makeup stained face and seemingly mismatching clothes. “That's what you always say Klaus but this is just to help you” Diego says finishing the paper work as two orderlies come out and take Klaus away to get set up in his new home, “stop being a baby Klaus this is for your own good” the ghostly man said taking some enjoyment in Klaus’s discomfort. It took them about five minutes to get Klaus a room and to take away his stuff. Lavinia began to get nervous, this is it she was gonna go up and talk to him, should be easy, she can use their deaths as an ice-breaker on second thoughts that seems cruel and very abrasive for a first meeting, she just marched forward and then completely did a 180 before hopefully they noticed her. Okay so talking to cute ghost guys just as hard as talking to living cute guys, she decides that perhaps she needs to stay back and get more used to this ghost life before trying to make friends. 

What become of this was days of following the two to the activity room, Where Lavinia would read Lovecraft stories, sometimes she goes with them to the group therapy but her stares are obvious in that room with nothing for her to do, sometimes she leaves briefly to watch over her mother and her dog Winchester who she still speaks to. It had been two weeks since they first arrived and Lavinia decided now she would go and speak with this ghost, who she heard Klaus call Ben, So gaining courage she enters the room and finds that Klaus had a pillow shoved over his ears, his eyes were closed and that Ben looked like he was sweating. Nevermind that she thought to herself before going up to Ben “Hi I’m-” “Get out” he interrupted her, “i’m sorry?” “can’t you hear get out, leave he doesn’t want you here so go Klaus needs to sleep, without being bombarded by desperate souls” Ben’s words confused her “wait but I’m not here for-” “Leave before the horror gets a hold of you!” he shouts and physically pushes her out of the room. Lavinia is feeling a lot of emotions, confusion for one, anger at Ben’s words but mostly she felt like crying at how he hurt her and she just wanted away. Next minute she finds herself at her mother’s house and even knowing her mother couldn’t see her she lays beside her crying her eyes out until a small sound gets her attention, her mother’s staffy girl Winchester, “Lavinia sweetie what’s wrong?” “I tried talking to that cute ghost guy I told you about” “you mean Ben, yes I remember he seemed sweet, what happened?” That question caused another set of tears to flow as Lavinia tried to form an answer “he pushed me out, I didn’t even say anything to him he just told me to leave and not bother Klaus and when I didn’t he said the horror would get me and then pushed me out of the room”. Winchester whimpered as she licked Lavinia’s tears away like she did when Lavinia was alive, “give him time sweetie I’m sure once he sees the real you he’ll apologize and then you two can live on together in the afterlife happily ever after”. “I wish mum stopped watching those stupid soap operas with you around” was Lavinia’s deadpan response as she stared up at the ceiling as her mother slept, “Life is strange but death is just cruel” Winchester looked confused at those words and Lavinia explains “I am born with the power to talk to animals, I even control them, I had to hide this and felt like a freak with only my mother for support. I make friends I go out, I feel normal then I die in an attack that could have been anyone, I tried to make friends but got rejected, my mother can’t see me and the only ones I can talk to are animals who can see me” “imagine if you were normal then and you could talk to no one except other ghosts” Winchester says which gets Lavinia to smile and turn to her dog “you’re right I should be thankful that I still have you and I’ll never take you for granted again” that got the dog to get up and lick the invisible Lavinia before they both settled down for sleep.

Ben’s POV

Ben sat himself down on the edge of Klaus’s bed “thanks Benerino, they have been so persistent” Ben nods at Klaus’s words, “you’re welcome, and really you can be doing this if you learnt to control your powers Klaus” but his words fell on deaf ears and he restored to thinking back on the last ghost as she was very different and not because she was beautiful. Ben couldn’t deny he found her hot but it was also weird that she seemed very put together and wearing a, off the shoulder champagne dress that fell to above her knees and had a corseted bodice with pieces of diamonds attached to it and sparkly glitter heels, it made him wonder how she died and also unlike the others she didn’t go for Klaus instead she had stepped up to him and seemed confused when he brought up Klaus. The horror was rumbling in his stomach, yes he did notice her around and staring, he noticed that she reads specifically lovecraft books, so she likes horror and he was finding that he wanted to know her more and he felt bad for confronting her like that especially when she seemed like a sweet girl that was his age, he wasn’t sure what he could do being a ghost but this was the only woman he has shown interest in and wants to see what type of person she was. 

It was a full week before Ben saw the ghost again, he can’t deny that he missed her in that time but considering how their last conversion went he was thankful for the time apart. They were in the activity room again and while Klaus was busy with learning how to knit Ben saw his chance when she took another book from the shelf and sat herself on a vacant couch, The horror gave Ben and encouraging growl as he approached her and sat down beside her not shocked when she didn’t react and he leaned forward to get a look at the book “wow The Call of Cthulhu, that's what your tenth time reading it” he comments smiling as he notices her jumping before turning to him with a less cheery face “actually it’s my fiftieth, but that includes my time living” she gets up only to be halted by Ben’s hand on her arm “no please don’t I want to apologise”. His words got her to comply and she sat back down in her space, “I’m sorry about last week I didn’t realise until afterwards that you weren’t trying to bother Klaus” “I don’t understand that part, why would I want to talk to your brother he isn’t dead so he probably wouldn’t see me. I only wanted to see if we could be friends” Her words brought back his guilt from what he did as he understands that what he says next will probably shock her. “Have you ever heard of the Umbrella Academy? Or Reginald Hargreeves?” she shakes her head and so he tells her all about his father and his siblings and their seemingly amazing powers.

Lavinia’s POV

When Ben finished his story she was shocked but also intrigued “so you all were born on the same day?” Ben nods “yep October 1st 1989” “and you all have powers?” once again he nods “yeah except Vanya apparently she was born without them” She wasn’t too sure if that was true since it seems unlikely that she wouldn’t have some power, “so what’s your power?” He then looked confused “I mean you talked about how Klaus could commune with the dead and that Luther had super strength but you failed to tell me what your power is?” Ben groans looking at her smirk with his sad smile “I figured you wouldn’t notice that” “Besides Lovecraft I do also read Agatha Christie, Arthur Conen Doyle and other mystery thrillers” “okay remind me to not keep a secret from you” He jokes “don’t change the subject Ben” she teases. This is where he got nervous, he truly felt that he had made a friend with Lavinia after she shared that she died in the hospital and that only her mother was alive, he didn’t want to scare her off by revealing the horror but looking back he knows she likes Lovecraft so maybe there's a chance she wouldn’t run away. He looked into her eyes and all he could see was her accepting smile and he felt convinced that she would be different, “alright so my power is a bit more dangerous,” “dangerous?” “,Yes, see my power is a portal to another dimension that unleashes a tentacle monster through my stomach” and before she could say anything else he lifts his shirt a little and two tentacles sliver out and wrap around her wrists “wow” she says admiring the tentacles and surprisingly they seemed calm, a gargle and rumbling ring out and lavinia surprisingly laughs and responds “well you look so big and strong how could i not be impressed I’m sure Ben is happy to have such a gentle creature”. “You can understand it??” Ben asked confused about this whole thing “I didn’t tell you everything, My birthday Is also October 1st, we are the same age and finally I can talk and control animals and even creatures from other dimensions it seems. Sweetie can you please go back home so Ben and I can talk” True to her word the creature listened and Ben was stunned silent.


End file.
